Jama-P
Jama-P is the Love Angel's assistant and a reformed devil who helps them with their mission and providing them with information regarding other devils. Background Jama-P is formally a devil from the devil world, having worked under Lord Pluie—one of Queen Reine Devila's followers. Before being purified by Wedding Peach, Jama-P was a devil that had the ability to enter a human's body and take control. By doing this, the human was absorbing devil energy emitted by Jama-P. When possessed, the humans gain two red stripes on their faces (one on each cheek) and their eyes turn white and flash brightly. Jama-P has not been able to resist the Love Wave given off by wedding Peach when she tried to purify the humans, meaning that Jama-P has had to leave the bodies and this is considered a failure to a devil. Jama-P has given off the impression that he doesn't make a very good devil and Pluie slowly began to realize this and decided to give Jama-P one more chance. Purification In episode 6 "Jama-P's Counterattack", Jama-P had one last chance to prove himself to be a devil. Lord Pluie had given him extra devil energy and then left him to his own devices. Feeling bitter that it was Wedding Peach who was causing him all the pain he was suffering due to his failures—he follows her around until the perfect moment. Coming across Yousuke and Momoko talking on their way home—Jama-P enters Yousuke's body and possess him, making him attack Momoko who turned into Wedding Peach. Coming out of Yousuke's body and growing in size, Jama-P attacks Yousuke instead, causing Wedding Peach to fight. Using her "Lovely Operation Torpette" a device that can emitt powerful love waves, Wedding Peach convinces Jama-P that he isn't truly a devil because he can feel her sorrow and love waves—small as they may be, which is very rare for a devil. The device causes all the hate and evil power that Lord Pluie had given Jama-P to wash out of his body and purifies him, as well as reducing his size back to normal. Personality Jama-P eventually gained the Love Angel's trust. He lives with Momoko and her father (although the latter doesn't realize about his existence until later on in season two). Jama-P is very respectful towards the Love Angels and calls them "Lady Momoko", "Lady Yuri" and "Lady Hinagiku" when they are in their human form and "Lady Peach", "Lady Lily" and "Lady Daisy" when in their angel form. Jama-P is very sweet and kind and pretends to be a stuffed toy when in the presence of other humans. Loyalties Jama-P's loyalties are with the Love Angels and their friends and he uses his knowledge of the devil world to inform them of what devil their fighting and their abilities. This proves to be useful very often and the Love Angels are always grateful for his input. Jama-P also acts as a messenger when the Love Angels are separated and tries to bring them all together. He is known to often cause Hinagiku to take her stress out on him but he knows that she and the other Love Angels care for him deeply and he values their friendship and trust. Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Monsters-of-the-day